


Everything

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee ponders on what he has that Commissioner Rose doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘All that is gold does not glitter; not all those that wander are lost’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Commissioner Berkeley Rose has it all; wealth, a high profile career, power… He lives a lavish lifestyle, frequenting the most expensive restaurants, the most exclusive clubs, and he can afford the best of everything. Antique furniture, flashy cars, custom made suits, expensive cologne, real silk ties, and a genuine Rolex watch that must have set him back several grand. No cheap knock-offs for the Commissioner.

Dee doesn’t envy him what he has though; money can’t buy happiness, and despite all his material possessions, Rose doesn’t strike Dee as a happy man. Perhaps it’s because he can’t have the one thing he seems to want the most.

Because there are other things besides happiness that money can’t buy. Rose could give Ryo the kind of life Dee can only imagine; he would want for nothing, or at least, nothing that could be bought. But despite all of Rose’s efforts, despite the lavish gifts and the invitations to the opera, the symphony, the opening of a new art gallery, it’s not Berkeley that Ryo is with.

Someone like Ryo can’t be bought or owned; he makes his own choices, and when he’s chosen, he gives himself freely, heart and soul as well as body. It doesn’t matter to Ryo that Rose could have offered him a life of luxury in exchange for his love; he’s never wanted everything handed to him on a plate. He’s a man who takes pride in his job, and doesn’t mind having to work hard to make a living. Dee admires him for those qualities, and loves him for his courage, his compassion, his kind and caring heart… even his occasional dorkiness.

Dee will never try to change Ryo into someone he isn’t, because as far as he’s concerned, Ryo is already as close to perfect as anyone can get, and he thanks God every day that he’s the one Ryo chose, but still, he’s always wondered, and finally he has to ask.

“Why me and not Rose? He could’ve given you so much more than I can.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Ryo rolls over to face Dee in the big bed. “Commissioner Rose could have spent a fortune on me, I know that; he can easily afford to, and he’d never miss it. He donates to charities as a tax write-off. He offered to share what he has with me, all his material possessions, but you… You’d have given me everything you had if I’d asked, then turned around and offered your last dime to someone in need, because that’s who you are. You’re a better man than Rose will ever be. I don’t need wealth; what I have in you is someone I can depend on, someone who will stand by me and love me no matter what, and that’s worth more to me than anything money can buy.”

Pulling Ryo close, Dee kisses him. “I’d give you the world if I could.”

“I know you would, but I don’t want the world, I just want you. I love you, Dee, more than anything. Never forget that.”

“I love you too,” Dee replies, “and I’m gonna make sure that you never have any reason to doubt it.” He’s never meant anything more.

The End


End file.
